1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of household and commercial garbage disposals, more particularly, an apparatus that prevents ferrous objects from entering the garbage disposal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known for garbage disposal magnetic inhibitors or flatware retrievers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,818 to Zutell, Nov. 17, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,643 to Gelder, Dec. 14, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,759 to Sedlak, Feb. 19, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,297 to Dailey, Sep. 30, 2003 disclose various garbage disposal magnetic inhibitors or flatware retrievers. The prior devices are designed to fit over the sink drain hole or inside the entrance to the garbage disposal. The prior devices not only impede the flow of water and food waste by decreasing the diameter of the drain hole, they also come in direct and constant contact with food waste and water, which when collected over time can diminish their effectiveness, as well as cause bacteria and odors to form.
Another problem with some of the prior devices is the risk that the magnetic components themselves may become dislodged and fall into the garbage disposal, in effect causing the problem they are meant to prevent.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of these prior devices by providing a garbage disposal magnetic inhibitor or flatware retriever that is mounted outside the garbage disposal, under the sink.